Nuevos caminos y oportunidades
by Miktp2
Summary: Tener una segunda oportunidad y no tomarla, no es una buena decisión. Ichigo lo sabe y esta dispuesto a utilizarla. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos peligros y sobre todo, nuevos compañeros y amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevos caminos y oportunidades.

Espero que les guste, soy bastante nuevo en esto, se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos, gracias por leer esta historia. Aquí comienza mi primer FanFic.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima.

Ichigo no estaba nada contento, después de pasar por innumerables batallas, pensó que después de su muerte podría descansar en paz. Por supuesto, algunas cosas nunca salen de la manera en que lo planeas.

"Mocoso, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto" un tipo con aura arcaica, menciono de manera pacífica.

"Claro que no lo entiendes, ni siquiera sé quién eres. Imagine que después de la muerte, todo se volvería negro y podría descansar en paz, al parecer no es así" dijo Ichigo, de manera sumamente altanera.

"Ciertamente, suele suceder de la manera en que mencionas. Ichigo, eres especial y por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de obtener una nueva vida. Las guerras y batallas por las que atravesaste, no te dieron la posibilidad de tener una vida del todo agradable, cierto" Explico, el señor de la presencia y voz intimidante.

"¿Por qué yo?, hasta donde puedo recordar, no soy especial de ninguna manera y además ¿Quién eres?" Respondió, Ichigo sencillamente.

"El hecho de que salvaras a tu mundo, no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, es lo que te hace especial, sumado a que arriesgaste tu vida para proteger a las personas que son importantes para ti. En cuanto a quien soy, solamente debes saber, que mi trabajo es vigilar y mantener cierto orden entre mundos, universos, dimensiones, realidades, etc."

"Si ese es tu trabajo, porque nunca ayudaste cuando mi mundo estaba en peligro" De una manera acusatoria, menciono Ichigo.

"El que yo intervenga por problemas como esos, no es una opción, tendría que arreglar todos los efectos que eso conllevaría, y pondría en riesgo a terceros"

"Creo que lo entiendo, en cuanto a lo de una nueva vida a que te refieres, Misterioso-san" dijo Ichigo.

"Vivirías en un lugar completamente diferente de tu mundo, puede haber algunos riesgos. Es algo que solo puedo utilizar una vez, en siglos, usarlo en ti creo que merece la pena, solo dime si aceptas o no" menciono Misterioso-san.

Ichigo, se inmerso en sus pensamientos, mientras el personaje misterioso lo miro con curiosidad por saber su respuesta.

Después de cierto tiempo, Ichigo miro a la persona con presencia intimidante, "Acepto" dijo el Shinigami, con gran convicción.

Me alegra escuchar tu respuesta, no puedes decirle a nadie de tu condición, mantendrás todos tus recuerdos y algunas de tus habilidades, otras serán un poco modificadas para adaptarse con el nuevo entorno. En este nueva oportunidad vive una buena vida, Ichigo, cierra los ojos, será rápido cuando los abras estarás en un nuevo lugar. No nos volveremos a ver, adiós" dijo misterioso-san melancólicamente.

"Gracias" Ichigo, dijo.

Todo se tornó oscuro, en espera de la nueva vida de Ichigo Kurosaki.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

Este es el primer capítulo, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima.

En algún lugar desconocido, olas del mar se agitaban fuertemente, aves volaban haciendo sonidos encantadores, personas corrían de un lugar a otro, específicamente esas personas se encontraban en un barco. La gran conmoción que se vivía en estos momentos, era causada por una persona, que fue encontrada en el mar. Esa persona estaba comenzando a abrir sus ojos.

"Hijo te encuentras mejor" dijo el médico del barco de forma preocupa, terminando las pruebas correspondientes para saber si se encontraba del todo bien.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme, me podrían decir donde me encuentro" Kurosaki pregunto, un poco desorientado.

"Estamos en un barco, que se dirige a Hargeon" respondió educadamente el médico.

(Es extraño, recuerdo todo lo básico de este mundo, me alegro, sería un problema no saber nada, esa persona hiso un gran trabajo, aunque hubiera preferido no aparecer inconsciente en medio del océano). Mientras Ichigo se encontraba inmiscuido en sus pensamientos, el barco llegaba a su destino.

"Estas seguro que estas del todo bien" pregunto cierto médico.

"Estoy bien, soy un tipo duro, le agradezco la ayuda, si me disculpa, tengo que irme" Ichigo dijo, calmadamente.

"Espere, tomo un poco de dinero, cuando lo rescatábamos no encontramos ninguna pertenencia, así que esto le puede ayudar, me parece raro encontrar una persona en medio del mar. Pero supongo que es un mago, vaya que si pueden hacer cosas de lo más irreales, verdad"

"Nuevamente, gracias por todo" dijo Ichigo mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente. Al terminar de despedirse, Kurosaki empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En esos momentos, una chica rubia, de ojos marrones, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado y bastante encantadora, salía de una tienda de objetos mágicos, renegando de la actitud y los precios, dirigiéndose a la posición donde se encontraba Ichigo. Nuestra chica encantadora caminaba de manera distraída, cuando choco con Kurosaki.

"Te encuentras bien, debes fijarte por donde caminas" dijo Ichigo de manera amable. Pero su ceño fruncido, no lo hacía verse como tal.

"E..estoy bien, lo siento estaba distraída" Respondió la rubia, sonando asustada. (Es bastante atractivo, pero da bastante miedo) pensaba la chica encantadora.

Mientras Ichigo la ayuda a ponerse de pie, respondió "No hay problema, nos vemos" antes que Ichigo diera un pazo, dio media vuelta y tomo del brazo a la mujer rubia.

"q..que, oh realmente lo lamento de verdad" la chica de ojos marrones dijo rápidamente.

"No es eso, sabes dónde queda el gremio de la ciudad, soy un mago y quiero unirme a uno" menciono Ichigo, de manera directa.

"Esta ciudad no tiene un gremio, no es un lugar con muchas personas que utilicen magia" la rubia hablo, mirándolo fijamente.

"mmmm… iré a otra ciudad entonces" explico kurosaki, dirigiéndose a un restaurante.

¡Espera!, yo también soy un mago, aunque quiero unirme a Fairy Tail" grito la joven encantadora.

"Fairy Tail" susurro Ichigo (solamente sabía lo de los gremios y sus funciones, no sus nombres, me pregunto si Fairy Tail, es un buen lugar), la rubia al ver a kurosaki pensar un momento, añadió rápidamente "Es el gremio número uno de todo Fiore, podemos ir juntos y unirnos a él, soy Lucy"

"Un placer concerté Lucy, me llamo Ichigo, Fairy Tail se escucha como un buen lugar, en donde queda"

"El placer es mío Ichigo, el gremio esta en Magnolia, desde aquí se puede llegar en ferrocarril" dijo Lucy, alegremente.

La pareja empezó, a dirigirse hacia la estación de férreo de Hargeon, sin saber que acababan de cruzarse con un miembro de dicho gremio.

Magnolia, una ciudad maravillosa que alberga al famoso Gremio de magia Fairy Tail.

"Hemos llegado, Ichigo vamos directo al gremio, no puedo esperar, ojala que no hagan ninguna prueba para formar parte de él" dijo Lucy, tomando la mano de Ichigo, guiándolo a la ubicación del gremio mágico.

El par, avanzo entre la gente de manera eficiente, llegando rápidamente a la salida de la estación.

Después de caminar durante un tiempo, por fin visualizaron las puertas de Fairy Tail, se miraron uno al otro y empujaron lentamente las puertas. Dentro el lugar era muy silencioso, al parecer muy poca gente se encontraba en él. Ichigo se dirigió asía el bar, se detuvo y pudo apreciar a una chica detrás de la barra muy atractiva, con el pelo largo, liso y blanco, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Con grandes ojos azules, un cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado.

"Hola, sor Mirajane, te puedo ayudar en algo" menciono la chica, dándole una sonrisa.

"Hola, Mirajane, mi amiga y yo nos pregunta vamos, como podíamos unirnos a este gremio" dijo Ichigo, mientras señalaba a Lucy que estaba parada, admirando a Mirajane.

"Siempre son bienvenidos, las personas dispuestas a unirse a Fairy Tail, esperen, tengo que llamar al maestro" dijo la peliblanca, caminando hacia la oficina del maestro del gremio.

Lucy, no podía estar más extasiada, estaba a punto de convertir su sueño de la niñez en realidad, ser parte del gremio de magia número uno en todo Fiore.

Makarov miraba atentamente, la pila de documentos frente a él, vaya que si eran un gran número, la gran mayoría de ellos contenían quejas y reclamos. Pero eso, no preocupaba a Makarov, cada cierto tiempo, acumulaba cantidades considerables de ellas, lo que lo tenía preocupado era que no encontraba cierta revista para caballeros. El estar tan concentrado no le permitió darse cuenta, que una chica muy atractiva había ingresado a su oficina.

"Maestro, buenas noticas, unos chicos desean unirse al gremio" explico alegremente Mirajene, dando una sonrisa encantadora.

"Es agradable escuchar eso, espero que no sean tan peculiares y explosivos como la gran mayoría nuestros miembros" contesto el Maestro del gremio, suspirando.

Makarov se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar, saliendo de su oficina, en dirección al bar, para charlar con los candidatos. Pudo observar a un chico atractivo, de pelo naranja y con un ceño fruncido, rápidamente dirigiendo su atención hacia la chica rubia, quedando encantado con ella. No todos los días puedes admirar, a una mujer con un busto de esas dimensiones.

"Mucho gusto, soy Makarov Dreyar, el Maestro del Gremio, Mira, menciono que ustedes querían unirse a Fairy Tail" dijo Makarov, mirando fijamente y con una sonrisa a Lucy.

Ichigo tenía que admitir, que estaba impresionado y sorprendido por la apariencia del Maestro; pequeño, con poco pelo a los costados y un gran bigote. Pero lo que impresionó a Ichigo, fue el aura que sentía de parte del pequeño hombre.

"El gusto es mío, me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, y ella es Lucy"

"¡Lucy heartefilia!" rápidamente dijo Lucy, interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Lucy, Mirajene les pondrá su marca de gremio, se me olvidaba, que magia practican" Makarov explico, agarrándose el bigote.

"Yo, soy una maga de espíritus estelares" respondió emocionadamente Lucy.

"Puedo utilizar diferentes tipos de magia" comento desinteresadamente Ichigo.

"En que parte les gustaría su marca del gremio" dijo Mira.

"En el cuello" contesto Kurosaki, "en dorso de la mano" dijo Lucy.

La mujer peliblanca, comenzó a poner la marca a cada uno de ellos, al terminar les explico cómo se hacían las cosas en el gremio, les menciono que mañana los presentaría al resto de los miembros.


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo capitulo

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima

Vario días habían transcurrido, desde que Ichigo Kurosaki se había unido a Fairy Tail. El día después de unirse al gremio de magia, fue oficialmente presentado. El ex shinigami, tuvo que tomar un trabajo rápidamente, después de todo, el poco dinero que recibió de parte del amable médico, se agotó rápidamente. Necesitaba dinero para tener, un lugar donde vivir y comer.

Ichigo, observo el edificio del gremio y sonrió, hoy regresaba de terminar su primer trabajo. Al pararse frente a las puertas, estiro su brazo y con su mano, empujo suavemente. Las puertas al abrirse, permitieron que Kurosaki, entrara. Por fin, después de recorrer un largo camino, podía relajarse.

El chico de pelo naranja, se acercó a la barra, miro a Mirajene y ordeno una rebanada de pastel. Al sentarse fue abordado, por un mago llamado Macao. Si bien recordaba, era el tipo al cual Natsu y Lucy habían ido a salvar, después de su misión fallida.

"Ne Ichigo, si hubieras llegado un día antes, pudiste haber conocido a Erza" dijo el mago mayor. "Erza, es la chica a la que todos le tienen miedo, ¿cierto?" respondió Ichigo, alzando una ceja.

"No te preocupes cariño, no es como si Erza fuera un espanto, solamente es demasiado estricta" menciono una mujer de cabello castaño. "El problema no es ese, Cana, el problema son sus castigos" reprendió Macao.

"Está bien, no es como si yo fuera causando una gran cantidad de problemas, como la gran mayoría de ustedes" respondió Kurosaki. Mientras la plática continuaba, Mira, le sirvió su rebanada de pastel de fresa a Ichigo. Kurosaki al apreciar esto, frunció el ceño, haciendo que la mujer de pelo blanco, riera suavemente.

La conversación sobre lo aterradora que era Erza Scarlet, continuaba. Las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas fuertemente, causando un gran estruendo. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Grey y Erza ingresaban, todo el mundo quedo en total silencio. No era por el ruido que hicieron al entrar, que todos se callaron. Si no, porque Erza había aparecido y la última vez que estuvo en el gremio. Menciono que hablaría con cada uno de los implicados, en las llamadas de atención a Fairy Tail.

Erza, camino hacia donde se encontraba Mira y le pidió una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

"Lo siento Erza, Ichigo pidió la última rebanada de pastel" dijo Mira, dando una sonrisa. Kurosaki al escuchar su nombre, alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta de la bella chica de cabello pelirrojo, la cual lo miraba fijamente.

"Eres muy Hermosa" le dijo Ichigo sin pensar. Todos los miembros del gremio, miraban a Ichigo como si estuviera loco. Primero se comía la última rebanada de pastel y ahora le coqueteaba, acaso quería morir. Esos eran los pensamientos de todos, incluso Natsu nunca haría algo como eso.

Erza se quedó paralizada. La forma en Ichigo lo había dicho, no era con intención de coquetearle, simplemente dijo lo primero que había observado. Eso era el por qué Erza, estaba en shock. Al recuperar algunos de sus sentidos, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

"G..gracias, eres el miembro nuevo, ¿verdad?" tartamudeo Erza, tratando de recuperar la compostura. "¡Ho, se sonrojo y tartamudeo!" era el pensamiento en conjunto, de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

Algunos de ellos, ya comenzaban planes, para usar a Ichigo para controlar a Erza. Unos cuantos, ya iban más adelantados, imaginando la boda y los bebes.

"Sí, me uní hace un par de días, de echo fue al mismo tiempo que Lucy, ¿cierto?" respondió Ichigo, ignorando el pensamiento colectivo. Lucy, asintió en confirmación a Kurosaki.

"ejemm" es simple ruido emitido por Titania. Saco a todos, de sus mundos sin una Erza tan estricta. "te doy la bienvenida, te estuve buscando para llevarte junto con Lucy a un trabajo. No importa, vamos a tomar uno ahora mismo" dijo Erza, mientras tomaba un trabajo al azar.

"Acabo de regresar de uno, ¡hoy! Me estas escuchando" exclamo Ichigo, mientras era arrastrado, por la parte de atrás de su playera. "Esto no es divertido" siguió diciendo Kurosaki, que ahora tenía un tipo de llave en su cabeza y no podía escapar. La pareja pronto desapareció y los gritos de Ichigo ya no se escuchaban.

Dentro del gremio comenzaron a circular las apuestas, algunos decían cuanto podía durar Ichigo, haciéndose el duro y comenzar a tener miedo de Erza. Otros, apostaban por cuando le tomaría domar a Scarlet.

Encontrando de nuevo a la pareja, Ichigo leía, de que trataba su nuevo trabajo. Resignado, a no poder escapar de Erza. Se dio cuenta que el trabajo, que se suponía que fue agarrado al azar, no lo era. Lo decía, por la forma en que Erza hablaba, emocionada y nerviosa sobre que tenían que actuar.

Kurosaki sonrió, al darse cuenta de lo simpática que parecía Scarlet. Para nada daba la sensación tan aterradora, que decían los demás que tenía. Ciertamente tenía una personalidad algo peculiar, pero quien no era peculiar en ese gremio. El par siguió su camino, Erza explicando y dando los detalles de cómo funcionaba el gremio.

Un tiempo más tarde, la pareja llego a su destino. Buscaron al encargado del teatro y comenzaron a prepararse para dar una función.

"Me alegra, que esta vez pudieras traer a un chico bastante atractivo" dijo el encargado, dándole una mirada nerviosa a Erza. Cuando la obra comenzó y Erza empezó a decir sus líneas. Ichigo se dio cuenta porque el encargado estaba tan nervioso, Erza era fatal en la actuación. Pero tenía que admitir, que el verla toda nerviosa le parecía extremadamente lindo.

Kurosaki decidió improvisar el guion, tratando de ayudar a Erza. El verla esforzarse tanto, le hizo sentir empatía. Ichigo se acercó a la pelirroja, tomo su mano y juntos comenzaron a recitar los diálogos. Esa simple acción hizo que Titania, estuviera menos nerviosa y se le entendiera mejor los diálogos. Sus movimientos, comenzaron hacer menos torpes y más estilizados.

Erza estaba muy feliz. Por fin podía actuar medianamente bien y eso le bastaba, Scarlet apretó la mano de Kurosaki. Todavía se sentía nerviosa pero el saber que tienes a alguien apoyándote era muy reconfortante.

Al término de la función, no hubo ovaciones de pie, ni aplausos estruendosos. Pero para Ichigo, la mirada y sonrisa que tenía Erza en su rostro, eran más satisfactorios que cualquier cosa. Scarlet volteo en dirección de Kurosaki y asintió la cabeza.

En el camino de regreso, Erza arrastro nuevamente a Ichigo a una cafetería, invitándolo en forma de agradecimiento. Kurosaki, no se pudo negar ante la insistencia de Titania.

Ingresaron a la cafetería, se acomodaron en una mesa, esperaron a que alguien viniera a tomar su orden. La camarera se acercó y Erza pidió dos rebanadas de pastel de fresa, una para cada uno de ellos.

"Podrías traer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, en lugar de uno de fresas, por favor" dijo Ichigo, mientras la camarera asentía con la cabeza.

"Pensé, que te gusta el pastel de fresas" menciono Titania. "No me gusta mucho, prefiero que sea de chocolate" respondió Kurosaki distraídamente. Un ruido, provino de la ubicación de Scarlet. "Si, no te gusta ¿Por qué te comiste la última rebanada?" susurro Erza, dándole una mirada nada amistosa a Kurosaki.

Ichigo tenía que admitir, que esa mirada de Erza, daba un poco o bastante miedo. Por reflejo Kurosaki, respondió rápidamente "Lo siento, te comprare un pastel de fresas, cada semana por siempre"

"Está bien, disculpa aceptada" dijo Scarlet, tomando la rebanada de pastel y comenzando a comerlo. Ichigo tomo su ejemplo y comenzó a comer. Después de terminar de comer sus rebanas, caminaron por las calles de Magnolia en dirección al gremio.

En el gremio de Magia, de Fairy Tail una pequeña pelea se llevaba a cabo entre Natsu y Laxus. La cual había terminado segundos antes, pero ante la insistencia de Natsu, Laxus volvió a golpear al dragón Slayer de fuego, esta escena se había repetido varias veces.

Ichigo y Erza entraban al gremio, cuando todos los vieron, se sentaron como si no pasara nada. Pero Laxus, camino hacia Ichigo, se paró frente a él y le dio una cara desdeñosa. Eso irrito a Ichigo, que lo miro y frunció a un más su ceño.

Se acercó más a Laxus, lo miro fijamente y dijo "Tienes algún problema conmigo" Laxus se cruzó de brazos y respondió "Le he dicho al abuelo, que deje de admitir a idiotas"

"Lo tiene difícil, si no aceptara a idiotas, serias el único del gremio que no sería admitido" menciono Ichigo, alzando el rostro y metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su sudadera.

El ambiente comenzó a electrificarse y al mismo tiempo el entorno se sintió más pesado. Los miembros de Fairy Tail, comenzaron a tener una perspectiva diferente de Kurosaki. El primer día, pensaron que sería el miembro con la personalidad más normal. Pero ahora se daban cuenta, que talvez sería uno de los miembros más peculiares.

Antes que las cosas se salieran de control, entre el Laxus e Ichigo. Makarov decidió hacer acto de presencia. Normalmente dejaría que sus chicos tuvieran pequeñas riñas. Pero la densidad de magia producida por ellos, era demasiada alta. Si comenzaban una pelea, terminarían destruyendo el edificio del gremio.

Makarov tenía curiosidad por saber en qué nivel estaba Ichigo. La primera vez que lo vio, la sensación que tuvo de él, fue la misma que sentía de parte de Gildarts. Talvez este en el mismo escalón que el mago pelirrojo, o puede estar un nivel completamente diferente.

Por más curiosidad que tuviera, no podía permitir una pelea entre ellos. Los daños totales no solo serían el edifico del gremio. Pero tuvo una idea.

Ichigo necesito que acompañes a Laxus, en un trabajo dado por el consejo de magia y Laxus solo irán los dos, no lleves a tu equipo. Makarov pensó que esto tendría un resultado interesante.


	4. Chapter 4

Les agradezco, por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia, aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima.

Kurosaki, miraba el paisaje por la ventana del ferrocarril, enfrente del chico de cabello naranja, se encontraba el Dragón Slayer de segunda generación que estaba cruzado de brazos y murmurando sobre viejos seniles. El par se dirigía al lugar de su trabajo, era bastante sencillo encontrar una gema que robaron miembros de un gremio oscuro. La situación obligaba a Ichigo a cooperar con Laxus a pesar de sus diferencias, no era que él, tuviera algún problema con el nieto de Makarov, simplemente no iba a permitir que nadie lo tratara de la forma en que Laxus, lo hizo.

El ferrocarril, se detuvo en la estación en la que bajarían los magos. La pareja se paró de sus asientos y comenzaron a salir del transporte. El rubio camino por delante, Ichigo frunció más el ceño y lo siguió, pararon en la puerta de una casa y tocaron. Una sirvienta abrió la puerta, pregunto quiénes eran y después de contestar, la trabajadora doméstica, los condujo a una oficina.

"Gracias por venir, la gema es un artículo de gran importancia familiar" dijo un hombre rechoncho y de poca estatura. Laxus se encontraba muy molesto, estos trabajos no eran para alguien de su nivel. "Si, lo que sea, cuando encontremos la joya, se la entregamos y el trabajo está hecho" respondió el dragón Slayer, sacudiendo su mano de un lado al otro, restándole importancia.

Los magos se marcharon en busca de los miembros del gremio oscuro, fueron a todos los gremios oscuros que se encontraban alrededor de la zona. Laxus causo gran destrucción en ellos; después de encontrar a los culpables y con ellos la gema, al entregarlo al propietario recibieron su recompensa. La pareja comenzó a desplazarse, avanzaron una cantidad considerable de metros.

"Busquemos un lugar donde te muestre, porque me debes tratar con respeto" dijo el mago del relámpago, alzando la barbilla y mirando con altanería a Kurosaki. "Un idiota como tú, ¿por qué lo trataría con respeto?" pregunto burlonamente Ichigo, encarando al mago con cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Laxus e Ichigo, se movieron a un lugar apartado, posicionándose uno frente al otro. Kurosaki apareció su espada, la tomo con su mano derecha y la coloco sobre su hombro derecho, fijo su vista al Dragón Slayer y comenzó dando pasos lentos en su dirección.

Laxus sintió una presencia extremadamente aterradora y comenzó a sudar frio por todo su cuerpo, trago un poco de saliva y activo su magia de rayo, creando pequeños rayos a su alrededor. Dreyar se transformó en rayo, despareciendo y reapareciendo en el costado izquierdo de Kurosaki, cuando el mago del rayo planeaba golpear con su puño, fue agarrado del cuello, por la mano izquierda de Ichigo.

El ex shinigami, alzo a Laxus, lo soltó y pateo su estómago, enviándolo lejos. Utilizando su velocidad, se paró a lado derecho de Dreyar, estrello su codo en sus costillas. El rubio se dobló y escupido sangre, transformándose nuevamente en rayo, se alejó.

El Dragón Slayer de segunda generación, comprendió que el chico con la espada era fuerte. Eso no desanimo a Laxus, al contrario decidió usar toda su fuerza, activo su magia Dragón Slayer modo Dragón force, logrando una pequeño explosión de rayos, multiplicando sus habilidades.

Lanzando un ataque el Dragón Slayer dijo "Rairyu no Hoko" escupiendo una explosión eléctrica en dirección de Ichigo.

El ataque conecto a Ichigo, causando gran destrucción en el área alrededor de él, Kurosaki, se encontraba bien, sin estar herido ni paralizado. Laxus se convirtió en rayo para llegar a Kurosaki, "Rairyu no Tekken" concentrando su magia en su puño y descargándola de un puñetazo, Dreyar ataco. Ichigo nuevamente fue alcanzado por el ataque; sin embargo esta vez fue empujado un par de pasos hacia su izquierda.

El nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, estaba impresionado, la magia que Laxus utilizo no solo hizo aparecer escamas en sus brazos, también aumento considerablemente sus habilidades físicas y mágicas. Ichigo no había utilizado todas sus capacidades, recibió los ataques para determinar qué tan fuerte era el nieto de Makarov. Utilizando su shunpo, apareció un par de metros lejos del Dragón Slayer, aparto su espada de la posición sobre su hombro. Kurosaki blandió su Zanpaku-to de izquierda a derecha, lanzando el aire provocado por el movimiento hacia Laxus impactándolo.

Laxus que se encontraba acostado bocarriba, miro al cielo y sonrió levemente. El mago del rayo, sabía que tendría que volverse más fuerte, si quería luchar en igualdad de condiciones con el chico de cabello naranja. Todo su cuerpo le dolía y tenía heridas en su pecho, si la ráfaga de viento producida al blandir su espada, le causaba heridas. Un verdadero ataque de ella, lo lastimaría de manera fatal. Parecía que este chico nuevo era alguien talvez igual o más monstruoso que Gildarts. Ganando el respeto de Laxus Dreyar.

"Eres un maldito monstruo" dijo Dreyar, a Ichigo que estaba parado a lado suyo.

Kurosaki que había guardado su espada, respondió "Tu, eres fuerte" ayudo a Laxus a ponerse de pie y caminaron hacia la ciudad, para tomar el ferrocarril y regresar al gremio.

Nuevos caminos y oportunidades

Los miembros de fairy tail, se encontraban ansiosos, tres días habían pasado desde que Ichigo y Laxus se fueron. El pensamiento general, era que talvez se mataron mutuamente. Makarov era uno de los más preocupados, no fue una buena idea mandarlos juntos.

"Maestro, voy a buscarlos, puede que les haiga ocurrido algo" dijo Titania con preocupación. "Tranquila Erza, los dos son fuertes" respondió el Dreyar mayor, trantado de calmar a Scarlet. "¿Qué pasa en el hipotético caso que lucharan entre ellos?, antes de irse no eran los mejores amigos" Kana hizo la pregunta que todos pensaban, pero nadie se atrevía a pronunciar abiertamente.

Makarov, ignoro la pregunta y cambio de tema, tratando de evadir la situación. La situación que menciono la maga con adicción al alcohol, era la más probable que sucediera y eso lo tenía nervioso. El que pelearan lo tenía contemplado, lo que no tenía previsto era que tardaran demasiado tiempo, se trataba de una petición simple que no tardaría máximo dos días en terminarla.

"¡Apuesto que Ichigo gano!" grito Natsu. "Lo dices solamente, porque Laxus siempre te patea el trasero" respondió Gray. "¡Que dijiste, hielera pervertida!" exclamo el mago de fuego, chocando su cabeza contra la cabeza del mago de hielo.

"Laxus e ichigo arreglaron sus cosas como, hombres" Elfman hablo fuertemente, lanzando una silla contra Natsu y Gray. Comenzando una pelea típica del gremio Fairy Tail.

Erza empezó a irritarse, tomo a Elfman y lo arrojo contra un muro. Los demás, al ver que Titania arrojo a alguien y se encontraba muy molesta, detuvieron sus acciones. Los chicos de cabello negro y rosa se abrazaron, tratándose como los mejores amigos.

En el momento que todo el edifico, se encontró en completo silencio, dos individuos ingresaron al gremio. El mago con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, camino hacia el maestro. "Terminamos anciano" hablo, chasqueo la lengua, dio media vuelta y salió del edificio.

Ichigo, frunció el ceño y tomo asiento en el banco a un lado de Lucy y giro la cabeza hacia ella "Hola Lucy" saludo Kurosaki, haciendo señas a Mirajene para que se acercara. "Hola Ichigo, tardaste bastante en tu trabajo, ¿Qué paso?" cuestiono con curiosidad la rubia.

"Digamos que Laxus, destruyo cosas de personas malas y esos tipos malos vinieron a saludarnos" respondió el hombre de pelo naranja, volteando hacia Mirajene ordeno una bebida fría, una gota apareció en la nuca de Lucy.

"Me alegra que no les sucediera algo malo" comento Erza, acercándose a Kurosaki.

La gota en la nuca de la maga estelar, tuvo una compañera. Lucy se preguntaba si era la única persona con razonamiento normal entre esta gente.

"Ichigo, la misión del teatro, vamos a hacerla mañana, ¿entendido?" ordeno Erza, sentándose enfrente de Kurosaki y ordenando a Mira, una rebanada de pastel de fresas.

"Entendido" respondió el hombre de cabello anaranjado, pensando que erza tenía un problema con hacer que las personas hicieran lo que ella ordenara.

"Entonces, ¿quién gano entre tú y Laxus?" Natsu cuestiono emocionadamente. Ichigo miro al Dragón Slayer de fuego, tomo el vaso con limonada que le dio Mirajene, tomo un pequeño trago y respondió "yo".

"¡Estoy encendido, tengamos una pelea, Ichigo!" exclamo el mago de fuego. "Si le gano a Laxus, te golpeara como un costal" interrumpió Happy, poniendo su pata sobre su boca en un intento por cubrir su sonrisa.

Kurosaki ichigo, observo al gato azul y alzo una ceja. El día que fue presentado pudo verlo, no sabía que hablara, eso fue una sorpresa. El ex shinigami, no lo encontró raro; después de todo, las cosas que vio en su vida pasada, eran incluso más raras.

Nuevos caminos y oportunidades

A la mañana siguiente, Kurosaki llego temprano al gremio para encontrarse con Erza y poder partir para comenzar su trabajo. Mientras la esperaba, Mirajene comenzó una charla con él.

"¿Te has acostumbrado al gremio?" cuestiono Mira, limpiando un vaso. "No del todo, pero me alegra este lugar" comento Ichigo. "Es un buen lugar, los miembros pueden ser extraños pero son buenas personas, Berry-tan" dijo la Strauss.

"B..Berry-tan, de donde sacaste eso" tartamudeo Kurosaki, sonrojándose levemente.

Se me ocurrió, pensé que te quedaba perfectamente" Mira respondió, sonriendo ampliamente. La razón de su sonrisa era que descubrió que Ichigo, no es bueno tratando con Mujeres que se burlan de él.

Antes que Mira siguiera burlándose de Ichigo, Erza entro al gremio. La mujer pelirroja camino recto a Kurosaki, lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él.

Kurosaki, pensó que después de ver esa sonrisa feliz y satisfecha, en la cara de Titania, ella pararía de tomar este trabajo. Pero se equivocó, la reina de Fairy Tail, parecía más empeñada en mejorar su actuación. Le agradaba que Erza continuara esforzándose para mejorar, el problema radicaba en que él, no era el tipo de personaje que le gustaba actuar. El pararse frente a muchas personas e interpretar a un personaje, le daba un poco de pena. Ichigo, la vez anterior apoyo a Scarlet y mientras ella se siguiera esforzándose, la apoyaría las veces que fueran necesarias.

Nuevamente se pararon en medio del escenario, Erza, pronuncio sus primeras palabras de su dialogo, al comenzar a sentir pánico y nerviosismo, Titania tomo la mano de Kurosaki, intensamente. Los nervios y el pánico comenzaron a disminuir poco a poco, permitiendo que Erza se expresara con facilidad.

Ichigo dijo sus diálogos con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. La función llego a su final, personas aplaudieron y los magos se inclinaron para dar gracias. Kurosaki se encontraba feliz, Erza mejoro y el público se lo reconoció, talvez no eran aplausos de pie. Pero era un gran comienzo, a diferencia de la vez anterior.

"vamos Erza, un pastel de fresa nos espera" Ichigo menciono, caminando por la calle. Scarlet, alzo una ceja confundida. "Te hice una promesa de darte pasteles de fresa y la voy a cumplir" dijo Kurosaki, alejándose cada vez mas de Titania.

Erza estaba contenta y no solo por la promesa de recibir pasteles. Le gustaba la actuación y lograr hacerlo le llenaba de felicidad. El continuar tomando este trabajo ya no era para lograr actuar, si podía hacer algo que le gustaba y mejorar en ello, no veía el problema de seguir realizándolo.

El mostrarse débil ante los demás no era algo que le gustara hacer a Erza. Esta vez se permitió sentirse vulnerable y apoyarse en alguien. Lo que hiso Ichigo de tomar su mano y brindarle apoyo, fue algo que nadie había hecho por Titania. Además la maga pelirroja, pudo percibir que Kurosaki, se sentía nervioso y avergonzado cada vez que actuaba frente a todas las personas del teatro, que continuara en el escenario frente a ellos, apoyándola, le hacía sentirse segura.

Erza Scarlet mostro una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad y camino rápidamente, para alcanzar a Ichigo, al llegar junto a él, miro hacia el frente, dejando un silencia agradable. La sonrisa continúo en su bello rostro.

En Fairy Tail, Makarov, se encontraba muy preocupado, Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Gray habían tomado un trabajo del segundo piso que solo los magos de clase S, podían realizar. El maestro del gremio, había pedido a su nieto Laxus que partiera en busca de los chicos, el mago del rayo se negó. Eso dejaba una sola posibilidad, Erza, ella todavía no regresaba de su trabajo. Mando a alguien a buscarla, para que regresara rápidamente.

Unas horas más tarde, Ichigo y Erza regresaron al gremio, la pelirroja fue abordada por Makarov, él, le menciono lo sucedido. Scarlet le dijo a Kurosaki que la acompañara a buscarlos y partieron.


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer esta historia.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima.

Ichigo se rasco la cabeza y dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Lucy y Happy. El gato volador y la rubia, se encontraban amarrados y arrodillados. Momentos antes, Erza y Kurosaki embarcaron en la misteriosa isla, la pelirroja salió en busca de sus compañeros de gremio, encontró a Lucy en una pelea, después de salvarla, la reprendió. Happy que había visto a Titania, intento escapar pero al dar la vuelta, choco con el pecho de Ichigo. Scarlet aprovecho el descuido y agarro por la cola al gato azul. Eso llevo a la situación en la que se encontraban en estos momentos. Los personajes que estaban amarrados suplicaban al ex shinigami que los salvara de la furia de Erza. Kurosaki sabiamente no se interpuso entre la pelirroja y los culpables.

Gray, entraba a la tienda en busca de sus compañeros de fechorías. En su lugar encontró una muchacha con una cara demoniaca. Scarlet empezó a regañarlo, luego lo cuestiono sobre el paradero de Natsu y explico que después de encontrar al pelirrosa, regresarían al gremio. El mago de hielo, respondió y replico la decisión de la reina de las hadas. Pero la mujer con armadura, no dio su brazo a torcer, alejando que otros magos se encargarían de la situación.

"¡Ichigo acaba de desaparecer!" Happy grito.

"De seguro fue a buscar a Natsu" dijo Erza, sin saber que el chico del ceño fruncido, se fue con otras intenciones.

En otra ubicación, momentos después, Kurosaki escuchaba atentamente la discusión entre Natsu y Lion. El, mantenía una distancia para no ser encontrado. La discusión se convirtió en batalla. Siendo interrumpida por Gray que después de un alegato con el Dragón Slayer, tuvo una conversación con Lyon.

Ichigo se inmerso en sus pensamientos, después de escuchar sobre la maestra de los magos de hielo. Observo como otro personaje llego y fue perseguido por el Dragón Slayer, comenzando su propia batalla.

Kurosaki, centro su atención en el bloque inmenso de hielo que tenía prisionero al demonio. Frunció el ceño, se acercó al pedazo gigante de hielo, volteando y dándole la espalda.

"Debemos dejar que el hielo se derrita" exclamo Ichigo, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Estás loco, el hielo es mi maestra, si lo derretimos sería lo mismo a matarla!" grito el mago pelinegro, mirando furiosamente a su compañero de gremio.

"Esa es la razón por que lo digo, no creo que pasar la eternidad transformado en hielo, sea algo muy agradable" respondió Kurosaki, conmovido por la situación de Ur.

La declaración, causo un sentimiento de comprensión en sus compañeros que se encontraban alrededor.

"Sé, que no es lo mejor, pero si deshacemos el hechizo, Deliora, quedara libre y eso es muy peligroso" explico con pesar Gray.

"Si la bestia gigante es el problema yo me encargo de ella" dio solución Ichigo con confianza.

En ese preciso momento, el hielo que contenía al demonio, termino por desaparecer. Una mujer apareció a los pies del demonio. Gray y Lyon corrieron a ella, alegrándose por sentir su pulso, aunque no se encontraba en buenas condiciones. El monstruo gigante rugió, Gray cargo a Ur, apartándose del gigante.

"Aléjense lo más que puedan chicos, si es posible desalojen la isla" Ichigo grito, se dio la vuelta y miro a la bestia, en el momento que el demonio rugió, pudo sentir una aura atemorizante.

Los magos intentaron quedarse a enfrentarse al gigante, finalmente siguiendo las órdenes de Ichigo comenzaron a alejarse.

Erza que escucho el rugido, se dirigió hacia la ubicación del ruido, encontrándose con Gray, Natsu y otras personas. Pregunto por el chico de pelo naranja, al escuchar toda la situación, se preparaba para correr, cuando una onda empujo a los magos.

Ichigo intercambio golpes con el demonio, causando destrucción cada vez que sus puños chocaban. La fuerza y velocidad de su oponente, superaba con creses a cualquier contrincante que haiga enfrentado en esta nueva vida. Si quería vencerlo, tendría que utilizar su siguiente etapa de fuerza. Invocando su espada, libero su Shikai, la vestimenta, aura y capacidades de Kurosaki cambiaron (su apariencia es la de después de recuperar sus poderes).

El shinigami, utilizo su velocidad para acercarse nuevamente, a la creación de Zeref. Blandio su espada de abajo hacia arriba de forma sesgada. El ataque, no hizo ningún daño a la criatura. Ichigo lo ataco simultáneamente, en varias ocasiones obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Deliora, golpeo con su mano izquierda al shinigami, estrenándolo contra el suelo. Lanzando otro puñetazo, ahora con su mano derecha. Golpeando sin cesar, intercalando su puño derecho e izquierdo. El demonio no dio descanso a Kurosaki, lo tomo de su pie derecho y lo lanzo a una distancia larga, el joven de cabello naranja golpeo varias veces el piso, antes de parar de manera descompuesta.

Ichigo, se levantó sobre su rodilla izquierda, su nariz goteando sangre. Admitía que esa bestia, era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. En estos instantes Kurosaki, levanto la mirada observando al demonio que se acercaba a su posición. Inesperadamente, el gigante se detuvo, abriendo la boca lanzo un destructivo rayo color esmeralda.

"Cero" Ichigo extendió su brazo izquierdo y desde la punta de su dedo índice, salió disparado un poderoso ataque de color rojo.

Los dos ataques colisionaron, emitiendo ondas destructivas, arrasando con todo a su alrededor. Toda la isla temblaba, el mar alrededor de ella se agitaba violentamente. Las personas que veían la pelea, se cubrían del viento feroz provocado por ella. Esa era una batalla entre dos seres en un nivel diferente a ellos.

Natsu estaba anonadado, su instinto le dijo que Ichigo era poderoso desde el momento que lo conoció. No creyó que la diferencia de fuerzas entre él y el muchacho de pelo naranja, fuera tan inmensa.

Kurosaki uso shunpo, poniéndose delante de la cara del demonio, lo golpeo con su rodilla, giro y tomo de la nuca a Deliora, mandándolo de bruces al suelo. Destrucción en mucho terreno apareció, partiendo del punto de impacto. Ichigo que estaba en el aire, levanto su brazo derecho que tenía su Zanpakuto, concentrando energía en la espada, ataco.

"Getsuga Tensho" lanzando una gran cantidad de energía, en forma de luna creciente.

Deliora, recibió el ataque de lleno. El demonio fue destruido en miles de pedazos, esparciendo muchísima sangre en la zona de destrucción. Ichigo deshizo su forma Shikai, regreso al piso, se limpió la sangre en su nariz, suspiro y avanzo en dirección de la aldea.

Ultear, no podía creer lo que paso, la noticia de que su madre estaba viva, fue impactante. Pero la aparición del nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, demostrando una fuerza tan monstruosa, no lo tenía contemplado, en ninguno de sus más locos pensamientos. La información de su madre se la iba, a guardar para sí misma, manteniéndola en secreto de Jellal.

Después de un largo recorrido, Kurosaki llego a la aldea, observando como los aldeanos agradecían a los demás magos de Fairy Tail. Los cuales al ver a Ichigo, sonrieron en alivio de ver a Kurosaki, con solamente pequeños rasguños. Natsu coreo al shinigami, diciendo que comenzaba a sentirse encendido. Por su parte, Lucy y Erza miraban con alegría.

Los magos de hielo, cuidaban de su maestra. Ambos estaban felices y preocupados, la persona que les enseño y crio, estaba de regreso. Un joven alto, se paró junto a Gray y Lyon.

"Como se encuentra" Kurosaki pregunto por la mujer. "No tiene heridas, solo tiene fatiga por usar todo su poder mágico" susurro el mago pelinegro.

Recobrando la conciencia, lo primero que vio Ur, fue a dos chicos que inmediatamente reconoció como sus discípulos. Estaban muy crecidos, eso le trajo una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

"Ha pasado un tiempo" débilmente hablo la mujer de cabello violeta. Gray y Lyon, abrazaron al mismo tiempo a la mujer. Unos minutos más tarde, comenzaron una gran charla sobre lo sucedido en sus vidas. Ichigo Kurosaki, se apartó dejando que los usuarios de hielo platicaran a solas, un grupo de aldeanas lo jalaron al banquete que hicieron para festejar el término de la maldición.

La fiesta siguió durante horas, el shinigami cansado de tener decenas de pláticas, camino al borde de un acantilado, se cruzó de brazos y observo el cielo estrellado. Ur, se detuvo junto a Kurosaki.

"Gracias" ella dijo. El muchacho la miro con confusión, girando el cuello para verla. "Mis muchachos, me platicaron del motivo por el que querías derretir el hielo, así que, gracias" resolviendo la confusión del joven, ella respondió.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme" hablo Ichigo. La mujer de cabello violeta, levanto la comisura de sus labios, en una pequeña sonrisa. "Me siento tan vieja, al ver a tantos magos jóvenes" exclamo alzando los brazos la mujer.

"No te ves nada vieja" el chico contesto, frunciendo a un más su ceño. "Jajaja, Lucy me dijo que podrías ser muy directo y sincero con tus palabras, pero es bueno saber que todavía me veo joven, jajaja" al escuchar las palabras de la mujer, Ichigo se sonrojo, avergonzándose.

"Voy a unirme a Fairy Tail, Lyon quiere seguir su propio camino y Gray todavía tiene que aprender algunas cosas" ella pronuncio repentinamente. Kurosaki asintió, la pareja permaneció en silencio mirando el cielo.

Nuevos caminos y oportunidades

Al día siguiente, después de despedirse de los otros magos y los aldeanos. Tomaron el bote que los llevaría de regreso. Al llegar al puerto, fueron abordados por emisarios del Consejo de Magia, que buscaban a Kurosaki. Los emisarios pidieron amablemente que los acompañara. Ichigo convenció a sus compañeros, que podía ir solo que estaría bien.

"Estas seguro, Ichigo" solicito un chico que se estaba desvistiendo. "Seguro, los veo después" el shinigami contesto siguiendo a las bestias enviadas por el consejo.

Cuando ingreso al edificio del Consejo de Magia, el joven pudo apreciar que era muy extravagante. Los guardias lo condujeron a la sala del consejo, nunca había visto a los miembros del Consejo Mágico, se preguntaba como serian.

Al cruzar unas grandes puertas, el shinigami se acomodó, frente a personas en un estrado. Un anciano de barba gris, lo miro con un solo ojo, estrictamente.

"Eres bastante joven" Org, menciono. "Eso demuestra, lo talentoso que es" agrego Ultear.

"Los informes me dicen que eres nuevo en el gremio de Fairy Tail y que no has mostrado ser tan conflictivos como tus compañeros" expuso un anciano con un sombrero, ese anciano es el presidente del consejo mágico, Gran Doma.

"Tu derrotaste a Deliora" pregunto Leiji, de manera frontal. Los demás miembros del consejo lo miraron.

"Si" Kurosaki respondió. Dentro de sus pensamientos, el shinigami estaba decepcionado. Las únicas presencias importantes de los miembros del consejo, eran la joven atractiva y el hombre con el tatuaje en el rostro.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes saben eso?" pregunto Ichigo, antes que alguien más pronunciara una palabra.

"El consejo sabe muchas cosas Ichigo" Siegrain dijo, dándole una sonrisa. "Si, saben muchas cosas porque no actuaron antes" menciono Kurosaki con curiosidad.

"Cuida tus palabras, jovenzuelo" reprendió con voz elevada, Belno.

"Está bien Belno, tu presencia aquí joven, es para conocer al mago que es capaz de vencer a semejante enemigo, incluso en un futuro próximo, podrías ser candidato a convertirte en uno de los magos santos" explico el Presidente del Consejo Mágico.

"Si eso es todo, me voy" Ichigo grito, saliendo de la sala. Dejando a miembros molestos y otros miraban divertidos, parecía que con esa actitud era un auténtico mago de Fairy Tail.

En los pasillos del edificio, Jellal, intento agarrar por el brazo a Kurosaki, pero el joven movió el brazo antes que eso ocurriera.

"Me gustaría conversar en privado" solicito el hombre del tatuaje. "No me agradas" pronuncio Ichigo, encarando al otro mago, después de mirarlo un momento, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida. El gesto en la cara de Jellal, cambio, transformándose en una mirada de desprecio.

"Parece que no eres muy popular" se burló Ultear, apareciendo detrás de Jellal.

Al caminar entre la gente, el shinigami decidió quedarse a dormir y descansar en un hotel. Al día siguiente regresaría al gremio, en su habitación recordó donde había sentido la misma presencia de la mujer joven del consejo y la asocio con el hombre pequeño de la isla maldita. Ichigo continuo en sus pensamientos, sin saber que Fairy tail iba enfrentar, una gran crisis.

En Magnolia, los miembros del gremio de la ciudad, estaban molestos. Erza y los demás que volvían después de realizar su trabajo, se encontraron con un edificio destruido. Mira les contó lo sucedido, diciendo que el maestro no quería tomar represalias contra los culpables. Poco sabían que sucedería un día después.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por leer esta historia. El nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima.

Mirajene estaba completamente desesperada, las cosas para Fairy Tail se complicaron a un paso increíblemente ridículo. El maestro se encontraba herido e incapacitado por consiguiente, no contaban con el mago más poderoso del gremio. La mujer trato que Laxus regresara y ayudara en la pelea; pero el mago del rayo declino la solicitud. Ichigo y Mystogan no pudieron ser localizados. Al parecer estarían enfrentando a Phantom lord sin la mayoría de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail.

Un rayo masivo fue disparado contra el gremio de Fairy Tail con la intención de destruirlo, Erza tuvo que contenerlo con su Armadura de Adamantio, sin embargo, ella obtuvo grandes heridas. La desesperación de los miembros de Fairy Tail, no fue un impedimento para que pelearan por su gremio con todo lo que tenían. Natsu, Elfman y Gray, se escabulleron dentro del edificio enemigo en busca de Lucy. La guerra entre el gremio Fairy Tail y el gremio Phantom Lord continúo desarrollándose.

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba de pie junto a la cama de Makarov, el anciano lo había contactado por medio de una lacrima de comunicación. El chico escuchaba atentamente, la explicación de lo sucedido durante su ausencia. Ichigo, inmediatamente después de salir de la casa de la anciana rara, partió al gremio para encargarse de los culpables del ataque.

"Estas seguro que el chico puede manejarlo" pregunto la anciana con la capa. "Probablemente ese mocoso es más fuerte que yo" Makarov dijo con una sonrisa, a pesar de su mal estado de salud.

"Ciertamente tiene una presencia muy intimidante, sobre todo cuando está molesto" dijo la anciana. "Parece que talvez por fin apareció tu remplazo, no es que me importe" agrego sonriendo la mujer.

"Talvez" susurro el otro ocupante de la habitación. Esperanzado en que Ichigo detuviera el ataque de José y sus chicos.

Xxx

Scarlet se encontraba agotada; pero mantenía la voluntad de pelear por la gente que consideraba su familia. La pelirroja observo al maestro de Phantom Lord, respiro y ataco contra él, reuniendo la fuerza que le quedaba. Aunque el mago santo no tuvo la oportunidad de pelear con Erza, porque fue interrumpido por un chico de cabello naranja.

"Así que eres tú, el que ordeno el ataque a mi gremio" la voz de Ichigo sorprendió a los dos magos que no habían sentido el momento exacto en el que se paró en medio de ellos.

El shinigami no permitió que el mago santo contestara, lo tomo por la cara y lo azoto contra el piso, lo alzo nuevamente y lo arrojo en dirección de magnolia. Cuando el maestro de Phantom Lord se estrelló contra el acantilado, Kurosaki continúo golpeando en la cara intercalando sus golpes.

Los magos presentes miraban con incredulidad, como un Mago Santo era golpeado brutalmente sin poder poner resistencia. Miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban anonadados por la fuerza mostrada por su compañero de gremio.

Ichigo estaba completamente furioso, él no iba permitir que los culpables salieran ilesos. Siguió golpeando a su contrincante. Quejidos eran escuchados por todo el lugar. Kurosaki lanzo contra el gremio móvil a su oponente; pero antes que llegara su destino, fue detenido en el aire por Ichigo que lo pateo en el estómago contra el edificio de Phantom Lord.

José no entendía como un maldito niño de Fairy Tail, lo estaba abrumando de esta manera. Nadie de ese molesto gremio merecía que el peleara con todas sus capacidades. Pero este mocoso era un monstruo, eso lo hacía sentir más furioso. El mago santo comenzó a expulsar todo su poder mágico, haciendo que el entorno comenzara a transformarse.

Haciendo uso de su Magia Oscura, José ataco con Deddo Vevu que era una acumulación de magia oscura destructiva, dicho ataque fue lanzado al joven de cabello naranja.

El hombre más joven avanzo hacia el mago veterano sin importar el ataque, la magia oscura colisiono con el shinigami causando una explosión gigantesca. Daños fueron ocasionados alrededor del miembro de Fairy Tail, la tierra y el mar se estremeció. Los integrantes del gremio de las hadas contuvieron la respiración con temor.

Erza trato de avanzar hacia la posición de Kurosaki, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Natsu que logro vencer al Dragón Slayer de Phantom Lord miraba con excitación la pelea, deseando poder ser parte de ella.

Ichigo salió de la explosión con parte de su ropa destruida, su velocidad en lugar de disminuir aumento. El Mago Santo sintió que su cuerpo era quebrado a la mitad, José escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. Otro golpe conecto la cara del Maestro de gremio, a ese le siguieron varios más.

Una mano sostuvo la muñeca de Kurosaki, evitando que continuara con la lluvia de poderosos golpes. El shinigami miro a la persona que lo detuvo.

Es suficiente Ichigo" dijo Makarov. "Y tú, espero que entendieras que no es una buena idea atacar a Fairy Tail" continuo el anciano mirando a José.

"S..Shinigami" grito horrorizado el Maestro de Phantom Lord.

Dada por finalizada la guerra entre gremios, los miembros del gremio de Magnolia festejaron y gritaron de alegría.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aa-a-a-a-a-aa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

La reconstrucción del edificio de Fairy Tail, empezó días después de la gran batalla. Los magos ayudaban en las labores que podían, algunos otros realizaban peticiones para traer dinero para las reparaciones. Makarov fue llamado por el Consejo Mágico, para determinar quién tenía la culpa del enfrentamiento entre gremios. Así que el maestro de Fairy Tail no se encontraba en Magnolia.

Kurosaki descansaba después de cargar los materiales de construcción, había tenido un día agotador. Natsu lo siguió molestando todo el día, el chico dragón quería pelear con él, y no paro hasta que Ichigo acepto y lo derroto con un solo golpe. El descanso termino cuando Titania se acercó al joven de cabellos naranjas.

"Ichigo, nos vamos" el joven al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia la pelirroja.

"Lo siento Erza, ya tengo planes".

"Olvídalos, tu vienes conmigo quieras o no" la mujer ordeno. Tratando de tomarlo del brazo sin lograrlo.

"No puedo, page para tomar ese curso".

"¿Qué curso?" ella cuestiono. Ella se preguntó si el hombre no sabía escribir y por eso iría a un curso. Si ese era el motivo no hacía falta que Ichigo fuera a esa clase, ella le enseñaría.

"Uno de repostería" contesto Ichigo, mientras se iba del lugar porque la hora para tomar las clases se acercaba. La mujer pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos para verlo alejarse.

Mirajene que escuchaba discretamente la conversación, se paró junto a Titania. La mujer de la armadura se planteaba la idea de seguir a Kurosaki.

"¿Tienes curiosidad?" Pregunto la peliblanca.

"N..No" tartamudeo la reina de las hadas.

"Vamos a seguirlo" sonriendo Mira tomo por el brazo a Scarlet, jalándola.

Las chicas discretamente se movieron un par de metros detrás de Ichigo. Lo espiaron durante el camino a su casa, después lo vieron comprar alimentos. Continuaron siguiéndolo hasta que el joven se detuvo en la entrada de un gran edificio. Los letreros puestos en las paredes invitaban a diversas clases: música, artes plásticas, actuación, etc. Saliendo de su distracción las mujeres continuaron en la búsqueda del joven, lo vieron entrar en un cuarto donde varias mujeres ingresaban junto a él. La pelirroja entro en pánico y entro a la habitación, imaginando que encontraría a Ichigo haciendo cosas pervertidas con todas esas mujeres.

Ichigo miraba intensamente a una pelirroja y a una peliblanca que estaban a un lado de él, no creía que lo hubieran seguido hasta aquí. El silencio y la mirada del shinigami lograron que Erza comenzara a ponerse muy nerviosa.

"¡Bienvenidos!, a nuestra primera clase de repostería" una señora rechoncha, después de dar la bienvenida se presentó como la instructora del curso. Despegando la mirada de Titania, Kurosaki puso atención a la explicación de la instructora.

"Viendo que tenemos a muchas personas tomando la clase, haremos equipos de dos personas para realizar nuestra receta" dijo Instructora-san.

Mirajene rápidamente formo equipo con una anciana, dejando a Ichigo y Erza solos. Ella no quería estar con la maga estricta, después de todo, había una razón por la que Titania no se preparaba sus propios pasteles.

La instructora empezó a dar instrucciones, las parejas comenzaron a tomar distintos artefactos de cocina de acuerdo a las indicaciones. Una pelirroja se movía con una velocidad que impresiono a todos, el único problema era que los utensilios que agarraba no eran los que solicito la mujer mayor.

"E..Erza, tómatelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo?" Ichigo trato de persuadir a la joven.

¡No!" Erza con sus ojos en forma de estrella, volteo hacia Kurosaki. Inconscientemente el chico retrocedió un par de pasos.

La preparación continúo durante un par de horas, la cual se interrumpió sorpresivamente por una explosión de ingredientes. Titania de alguna forma inexplicable fue la responsable del desastre. Ichigo limpio con un trapo limpio el bello rostro de la pelirroja, tomándola de la mejilla con su mano derecha, trato de calmarla susurrándole que era importante que el aprendiera repostería, para poder prepararle los pasteles que ella deseara.

La joven asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, poniendo su mano sobre la de Ichigo. Erza sonrió lindamente y con su otra mano limpio el cabello de Kurosaki. Ella sospechaba que la razón detrás del interés de Kurosaki por aprender a hacer pasteles era por ella. Pero escucharlo directamente de él, ocasiono que sintiera una felicidad inmensa.

Ichigo durante el tiempo que había pasado con Erza, comenzó a tener sentimientos por ella. Al principio sentía simpatía por la chica; pero al paso del tiempo observo a la mujer que era capaz de dar su vida por sus seres queridos. En su vida anterior, Kurosaki no pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de cierta joven, hasta que era demasiado tarde. En esta vida no cometería el mismo error así que esta vez aprovecharía la oportunidad.

La profesora del curso se aclaró la garganta, el ruido producido destruyo el pequeño momento entre los miembros del gremio de Magnolia. Erza avergonzada se paró calmadamente a un costado de su compañero y simplemente ayudo a Ichigo con las cosas que él le pedía.

La clase continuo sin más interrupciones, después de terminar la clase el trio camino fuera del salón. Las mujeres se separaron del joven en el transcurso del camino, ellas caminaron hacia los dormitorios para mujeres de Fairy Tail.

"No crees que Ichigo, sería un buen novio para ti" dijo Mira espontáneamente.

¿Q..Que?" sonrojada y tartamudeando Erza miro a Mirajene. La pelirroja se reprendía mentalmente por sonrojarse constantemente cada vez que se trataba del hombre de cabello naranja.

"Es lindo que aprenda repostería por ti, además, del apoyo que de te brinda al actuar" menciono la mujer peliblanca, agarrándose la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

"Como sabes eso".

"Es un secreto" guiñando el ojo contesto Mira. Ella estaba muy feliz por su amiga-rival, que siempre tenía un carácter firme y estricto. El saber que la pelirroja era capaz de abrir sus barreras entorno a alguien, era algo bueno.

"Ichigo, es un buen chico" dijo Erza, antes de dejar por detrás a la otra mujer.

"Si no lo quieres, ¿me lo puedo quedar yo?" preguntó Mirajene.

Titania detuvo su marcha, giro la cabeza y miro furiosamente a la peliblanca. Dando pasos lentos se acercó a la mujer y respondió, "No".

La Reina de las hadas reinicio su camino a su dormitorio. Por su lado Mirajene se cruzó de brazos y le dio una sonrisa a su rival.

Xx

Al día siguiente el equipo Natsu invito a Kurosaki a un viaje; pero el shinigami declino la oferta, porque ya tenía planes con la maga de hielo. Ichigo prometió al maestro que acompañaría a Ur, en su primera solicitud de trabajo.

Erza alego que otro miembro podría acompañar a la maga de hielo. Pero la mujer mayor respondió que el responsable de cuidar de ella era Ichigo, ese argumento provoco una pequeña discusión que fue parada por el maestro. Después de eso la maestra de Grey tomo una solicitud del tablero después de informar a Makarov. Ur tomo del brazo al shinigami y lo alejo del grupo.


	7. Chapter 7

Un nuevo capítulo. Lamento que tuvieran que pasar varios meses para que volviera a actualizar, pero tuve unos meses bastantes ocupados después de mi última actualización.

Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y Fairy Tail de Hiro Mashima.

Ichigo suspiraba mientras veía a las dos personas frente a él. Cuando salió del gremio junto con Ur, no había nadie siguiéndolos ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo, al entrar al férreo y tomar sus lugares, se encontraron con Erza y Grey.

"No se supone que se iban a ir de viaje con Natsu y Lucy." El joven con el ceño fruncido hablo.

"Al ser un nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail, Ur-san no puede realizar su primera misión con otro miembro relativamente nuevo. Por ello, como un miembro más viejo es mi deber ayudarla." Erza se expresó amablemente, aunque la sonrisa siniestra en su rostro indicaba lo contrario.

"No voy a dejar a mi maestra a solas con un pervertido como tú." Poniendo una mirada feroz, el mago de hielo contesto con molestia evidente.

"No puedes llamar a nadie pervertido estando desnudo, idiota." Reclamo Ichigo.

"Chicos, chicos… no se peleen, y pequeña Erza creo que Ichigo es lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerme en caso de cualquier problema. Agradezco tu intención de ayudarme, pero no será necesaria." Ur se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Ichigo, y dando a la mujer pelirroja una mirada de superioridad movió su mano libre indicando que se fueran.

Una gran cantidad de intensión asesina rápidamente se propago por todo el vagón. Causando que los demás pasajeros se estremecieran y comenzaran a buscar alguna salida de emergencia.

"¡Grey! siéntate junto a tu maestra, es tu deber como aprendiz." Erza ordeno, mientras fulminaba a la mujer mayor con la mirada.

 _"_ _Genial, ahora tengo que tratar con una mujer molesta, un desnudista y una mujer coqueta. Preferiría tener al explosivo de Natsu en estos momentos."_ Ichigo pensaba, tratando de ignorar al trio.

Ante la molestia y quejas de Ur, los magos de hielo tomaron su lugar uno a lado del otro y frente a ellos, Erza e Ichigo se acomodaron. Sorprendentemente un silencio tomo lugar entre al grupo, sin embargo, la batalla de miradas mortales continuo.

000000

El trabajo del cuarteto se completaba con facilidad. El grupo de bandidos a los que se enfrentaban no eran competencia para ellos. Después de todo, el tener a un mago de clase S, a una maga que llego a ser considerada para ocupar un lugar entre los magos santos, un mago de hielo con la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse al ritmo y un chico con la fuerza más que suficiente como para vencer a un mago santo; eran realmente un equipo extremadamente aterrador para los bandidos.

"Esto resulto demasiado fácil." Grey tirando de una soja que tenía amarrados a los delincuentes, se acercó al trio que hablaba con el solicitante del trabajo.

"Me alegra escuchar eso. Estos tipos lograron robar a muchos comerciantes durante el trayecto que dirige hacia la ciudad." Una señora de mediana edad explico.

"Gracias por el pago. Es hora de llevar a estos tipos a las autoridades." Erza guardo la bolsa con el dinero.

Mientras el grupo de Fairy Tail caminaba por una de las calles principales, fueron detenidos por unos guardias que alejaban que ciertos magos de creación de hielo tenían varias denuncias en su contra.

0x0x0x0x0

Unos días después en una localización desconocida, cierto personaje de cabello azulado destruía con furia los objetos dentro de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Hace unos minutos le fue informado por sus súbditos que su objetivo no había llegado al lugar que tenían planeado interceptarla, y aun no tenían ninguna idea del lugar donde se podría encontrar.

"Creo que Titania podría estar con ese misterioso chico de Fairy Tail." Una voz se escuchó a espaldas del mago de cabello azul.

"Si eso resulta cierto, mis planes tendrán que cambiar." Siegrain apretaba sus manos en forma de puño y apretaba sus labios con fuerza.

"Si es verdad que esta con ese tipo, siento lastima por ti… Siegrain-sama." Al terminar la frase la mujer entre las sombras salió de la habitación. A su partida un objeto golpeo el lugar donde se había encontrado la mujer.

 _"_ _De donde salió ese tipo, por más que investigue no pude encontrar información antes de su llegada a Fairy Tail. Aun no tengo el completo conocimiento de su fuerza, el que sea capaz de vencer a un Etherias lo pone en un nivel muy alto."_ Con ese pensamiento Siegrain salió de la habitación.

00000

Ichigo y Erza se encontraban intercambiando golpes como parte de una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Esto lo hacían con la finalidad de hacer tiempo, ya que tanto maestro como aprendiz con tendencias desnudistas habían sido arrestados después de varias amonestaciones por estar desnudos en la vía pública. Ellos tenían que cumplir su castigo de varias horas encarcelados, también existía la posibilidad de pagar una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que salieran libres, siendo esta opción rechazada contundentemente por Erza, alejando que los magos de creación de hielo tenían que tomar responsabilidad de sus actos.

Ichigo creía que los motivos de la pelirroja por hacer cumplir el castigo de sus compañeros de gremio tenían algo que ver con la discusión y la batalla de miradas asesinas en el vagón, sabiamente opto por no mencionar nada.

Con cuerpos sudorosos y sucios, la pareja terminaba su enfrentamiento. El shinigami creyó tener una idea de la fortaleza y resistencia de la mujer conocida como Titania, pero sus creencias fueron aplastadas cuando la mujer continuo constantemente sorprendiéndolo durante su intercambio de golpes que había durado horas, obviamente el chico de cabello naranja se estuvo conteniendo y no ataco con todo su poder.

"Eres increíble, en un par de años o meses estoy seguro que tu poder se incrementara a niveles por encima de los demás." Ichigo acaricio la cabeza de Erza aprovechando que la mujer era varios centímetros más baja que él. Si esta acción fuera vista por los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, muchos de ellos tratarían a Kurosaki como un héroe, aclamando su valor.

"…."

Erza trato de responder pero las palabras no salían de su boca, en circunstancias normales habría apaleado al que se atreviera a hacerle algo como lo que realizo Ichigo; sin embargo, el hecho que fuera precisamente Ichigo, la lleno de una inmensa felicidad y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran con el mismo tono que su cabello escarlata.

"Tengo hambre, vamos a buscar un lugar para descansar y comer." Ignorando lo que su acción había causado en Scarlet, el joven emprendió su camino hacia la ciudad.

Tratando de controlar el rubor en sus mejillas la pelirroja siguió a su compañero de gremio con una sonrisa en el rostro.

000000

En una celda se podían encontrar un par de magos de cabellos oscuros, la mujer estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación y el hombre al extremo opuesto. El ambiente en la celda no era muy agradable, el joven se encontraba esperando con prisa que Erza e Ichigo pagaran su fianza para poder salir y no estar atrapado con su furiosa maestra.

"Esa mujer, de seguro se está vengando por lo del tren." Susurros como esos llevaban varias horas saliendo de los labios de la mujer.

"¡Todo esto es tú culpa! Si no anduvieras desnudándote donde sea, no estaríamos atrapados en este lugar." Ur señalo a Grey, olvidando que ella también tendía a reprenderse de su ropa, solamente quedando con su ropa interior.

Las acusaciones de su maestra lograron que Grey realmente pusiera sus esperanzas en Ichigo, si había alguien que podía oponerse y lograr que Erza cambiara de decisión sería él. Si el peli naranja lo sacaba de aquí, y de esa manera lograba evitar la furia de su maestra le juraría lealtad por la eternidad.

000000000

"Achuu." Tapándose la boca, Ichigo se preguntaba si se había vuelto alérgico a los gatos ya que uno de ellos acababa de pasar frente a él.

"Te encuentras bien." Erza pregunto.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ichigo volvió a emprender su marcha.

000000000

De regreso con el hombre llamado Siegrain. Él se encontraba conversando por medio de una lacrima.

"Captura a los miembros de Fairy Tail, ya he encontrado la localización de Erza. Fue a una misión a un par de horas de donde se encuentran, si no la pueden capturar, chantajéenla con matar a sus compañeros."

"Entiendo." La conversación por la lacrima finalizo.

"Se puede saber, como planeas manejar a Ichigo Kurosaki." una voz a la espalda del mago con el tatuaje en el rostro se escuchó.

"Hace unos días filtre rumores de que Ichigo Kurosaki había derrotado a uno de los demonios de Zeref. Los gremios de la Alianza Balam seguramente estarán curiosos sobre esos rumores. Ellos trataran de saber si son verdad o no."

"Como estas seguro que ellos tomaran acción precisamente en estos momentos."

"También filtre su ubicación, y ya que no hemos recibido informes de ataques de gremios oscuros recientemente, es probable que hagan su movimiento ahora que está lejos de su gremio."

"Si lo tienes tan planeado, porque estabas tan furioso."

"La información que tenía hace unos días era que el partiría a un trabajo con la maga de hielo, mientras que Erza con otros miembros de Fairy Tail irían a tomar un viaje de vacaciones. No esperaba que Erza se volviera tan cercana a él." Tras escuchar sobre la nueva miembro de Fairy Tail, la persona que conversaba con Siegrain apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

000000000

Ichigo había aprovechado la noche fresca para hacer una carrera alrededor del pueblo. Talvez seria visto como algo raro en este nuevo mundo, pero él se había acostumbrado a siempre hacer un poco de ejercicio en su otra vida.

Kurosaki había invitado a su compañera pelirroja, pero la mujer se negó diciendo que se proponía leer un poco.

 _"_ _Me pregunto qué tipo de libro estará leyendo, de seguro debe ser algún libro muy interesante."_ El shinigami no tenía ni idea del tipo de género que regularmente leía Erza.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, se paró en un mirador en la cima de la montaña que circundaba a la ciudad en la que estaba. La vista era simplemente hermosa, con el mar de fondo y las luces de la ciudad iluminada la oscuridad del mismo.

 _"_ _Si volvemos a regresar a esta ciudad, voy a traer a Erza y a los demás."_ Ichigo tomo asiento. En la oscuridad del entorno una silueta se postro delante del miembro de Fairy Tail, obstruyendo la hermosa vista.

"¿Tú eres Ichigo Kurosaki?" la persona extraña miro fijamente al ex shinigami.

"Si buscas a ese tipo, se acaba de ir." Ichigo señalo hacia el camino que bajaba por la montaña. Aprovechando la mirada de desconcierto del tipo desconocido, Kurosaki se dio cuenta de que era un hombre con el pelo amarillo largo alborotado, con pequeños colmillos similares a los de Natsu.

"Ho, entonces tu eres su compañero." El rubio comenzó a reír, y llamas negras comenzaron a rodearlo dando una vista atemorizante.

Desafortunadamente para el hombre de mirada salvaje, su oponente no era alguien que tuviera el derecho de intimidar. La expresión de Ichigo se tornó seria con su ceño fruncido más de lo normal.

 _"_ _Este tipo, es la persona con la aura más siniestra que me encontrado hasta ahora en este mundo. Pero aún está lejos de imponer tanto como Makarov."_

El entorno que rodeaba a Ichigo comenzó a tornarse peligroso, el rubio no restringía para nada su poder. Por esa razón, la presencia de Ichigo comenzó a transformarse hasta volverse tiránica.

 _"_ _Que rayos sucede con este tipo, su presencia es tan o más intimidante que el Maestro. No importa, sigo siendo más fuerte que este sujeto, nadie es más fuerte que Grimoire Heart."_

Cuando el sujeto de cabello rubio se proponía a atacar, Ichigo lo miro duramente y estiro su brazo derecho y apunto con su dedo a su oponente.

"Cero." Una pequeña bola de energía del tamaño de una canica salió disparada de la punta del dedo hacia el tipo rubio, impactando en el abdomen; de esa forma salió impulsado hacia atrás, cayendo por la montaña llegando al pie de esta.

 _"_ _Con solo esa cantidad de poder, logro mandarme a volar. No puede ser posible"_ limpiando la sangre que salía por su boca y poniendo la palma de su mano en la herida en su abdomen, trato de ponerse de pie fallando miserablemente. El miedo acumulado por la presencia de Ichigo, acumulado por la facilidad con la que logro herirlo dejo una marca en el rubio, impidiendo el movimiento normal de su cuerpo.

Ignorando al sujeto tirado cientos de metros lejos de él. Ichigo bajo la montaña por el camino en ella, realmente se encontraba muy irritado, por lo que bajo rápidamente. Todo el viaje tuvo que aguantar los celos infantiles y el ambiente atemorizante entre las mujeres. Por lo que la llegada de este tipo, logro que su paciencia se quebrara y por esa razón lo ataco sin piedad. Optando por dejar al causante de su mal humor atrás, camino de regreso al hotel que compartía con Titania.

Al llegar a su posada Ichigo toco la puerta de la habitación de Erza, y no obtuvo respuesta. Creyendo que la chica pelirroja se encontraba dormida, después de todo, hacía más de tres horas que él había salido.

Por lo que el chico decidió salir a cenar en algún lugar agradable, como también se dispuso a buscar una cafetería o alguna repostería, para traer una rebana de pastel a Erza, y dársela por la mañana. Cuando bajo por las escaleras y se disponía a salir del hotel su brazo fue agarrado, pensando que era el tipo de la montaña que volvía por venganza, volteo con una mirada aterradora. Pero al voltear se encontró con la mujer encargada de la recepción.

"D... Disculpe, una mujer joven de cabello azul, me dejo una nota para usted." Sintiéndose mal por la mujer, Ichigo cambio su mirada y tomo el pequeño papel. Al terminar de leer la nota, la mirada aterradora antes mostrada por Kurosaki, volvió con más fuerza. En el recado decía que Erza Scarlet había sido llevada secuestrada por varios tipos.

Respirando con fuerza, la mandíbula tensa y con los labios apretándose duramente el uno contra el otro. Ichigo dejo salir una intención asesina que dejaría a los demonios de Zeref en ridículo. No le importaba los motivos del culpable, lo único que sabía era que cuando encontrara a los responsables, los haría desaparecer.

oooxooooo

"Ese tipo siempre hace algo estúpido" Ur se quejaba al aire. Momentos antes había recibido información que cierta persona de su mismo gremio, salió en busca de Ichigo.

 _"_ _Aunque puede salir algo bueno de esto. Si Ichigo sale vencedor, sabremos qué tan fuerte es en realidad."_ La maga del consejo no imaginaba que su compañero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intercambiar golpes, y no solo eso, sino que también sus acciones indirectamente habían provocado una tempestad enorme.


End file.
